A different path
by smitty2
Summary: What if the fellowship had taken the gap of rohan instead of Caradhras? Taken captive by Saruman, the fellowship tries to escape Orthanc...only chapter 1..but more to come! R


Legolas crept over towards the guard as he was sharpening his sword. He raised his bow and aimed straight for the centre of the mans neck. The man began to whistle in a low rocky voice. Legolas quivered at the sound for it was filled with much awkwardness and   
weary. Slowly he crept closer, and silently he breathed for not daring to be heard by this giant of an orc. The sheer importance of this orcs death was coming over Legolas like a darkened plague. Finally, he was close enough to make the shot with no mistake. He then narrowed his silver-blue eyes and released with out hesitation. The arrow went straight through the mans neck cutting off the whistle to a startling halt. Luckily, as Legolas had already known, no other guards were there to witness the guards death. The blood splattered all the way to the other side of the wall and the mans head began to wobble back and forth.   
Legolas quickly darted towards the door making sure not to make a sound. Right before he entered the door a wheezing sensation came over his whole body. He could feel the great eye of Sauron upon him. He pushed his weariness behind and opened the door. There was a long dark corridor with torches laid on the side leaving the only other light to be seeping through the white door's cracks that seemed leagues away. There was a slight wind blowing against him which he thought was odd. Legolas did not like the setting he was in for he knew Orthanc had a strong sense of power with in it. He dashed through the corridor and the walls seemed to shine with his reflection. The door seemed to keep getting further away from him. He could only hope he would reach someone......Gandalf, Frodo, Boromir......He finally met with the door. Legolas darted back to evade the arrow that swerved passed his head. Then, he turned to see a huge crowd of orcs hurdling through the dark hall. They swarmed like ants in full fury and there bait was Legolas. They were everywhere, running up the wall and the ceiling. Legolas over overwhelmed, opened the door and locked it. With a deep breath. he closed his eyes and concentrated on what he need to   
do. He heard a voice......he knew the voice of this man..a powerful cunning man who was mad....He turned and faced the white wizard.Legolas froze in fear he realized he had been trying to grab his bow but he had failed.   
  
"So, this is the prince of Mirkwood?" questioned Saruman, "You and your kin could be a powerful ally........"  
  
"My kin nor I would never join you or Sauron.....," stated Legolas.  
  
"It is a pity then.....," murmured Saurman.   
  
  
  
  
Saurman lifted his staff and his eyes began to bulge. The room seem to damp and cool. Saurman slowly grazed towards Legolas and he had the look of calamity in his eyes. Legolas couldn't move his legs and arms because they had become frozen and arms were numb.   
Each breath became harder and harder.   
"ARRRGH!" Saurman leapt at Legolas.  
A flash of lightning pierced the air and the walls seemed to scream in pain. Legolas had a deep breath and felt a lift of air rush up his body. Gandalf had stricken Saurman to the ground with a strong hit.   
  
  
"FLY, LEGOLAS!" cried Gandalf.  
  
  
Legolas hesitated wanting to help his friend but knowing he could do nothing.  
"RUN!" he yelled again.  
Saurman cast his hand into the air and with a horrid shrill the doors remained closed. He turned to Gandalf with absolute rage and raised his staff. Gandalf didn't even flinch as a strong force pulled him to the ground. With a small ounce of strength, Gandalf stock the door with his staff and it opened. Legolas automatically spirited out back into the dark corridor. All he could hear was the cries of the old men and flashes of white light.  
  
  
Legolas quietly ran back down the dreary corridor. He felt compelled to go back but he wouldn't......he had to go see if he could find the others. He had to know if they were alive. He then reached the main chamber there was no orcs in sight which was odd... He could hear a faint whisper down the right hallway of the chamber. He didn't recognize the whisper but it but it wasn't an orc. 


End file.
